


Candid

by deadshawty



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Smut, pure sin, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadshawty/pseuds/deadshawty
Summary: ”The light shone through the window, hitting the younger's smooth skin in just the right way. He was glowing. Ethereal. Beautiful, Light in an unworldly sense- and all of him belonged to Shane."





	Candid

The early morning silence was shattered by his soft whimpers. The tension that hung in the air cut through by the sounds of his soft pants, cut off by gentle gasps. A melody that had been withheld for so long, it was music to Shane's ears.

Everything about him was gorgeous, head to toe. Shane couldn't get enough.

Shane felt him everywhere. Bodies moving softly against each other, sheets catching onto clothing- but neither seemed to mind. Time was slow, lapsed. He ran his hands down the the younger' waist, and squeezed.

Lips collided, hot and heavy, leaving one breathless and the other tingling. They connected and broke for necessary air repeatedly. Hands grabbed hair, searching for purchase that couldn't quite be given. Hips ground up, looking for friction. Anything to sate the growing need.

Legs tangled, Shane hovered between his thighs. Shuffling. Silence. Articles of clothing left their body's one by one, shedding like their lives depended on it. Hands couldn't stop romancing, trying to keep busy. Distraction from the desire pumping through their blood streams, fueling their lust filled hearts. Dark eyes connected with lighter ones, and they were a mess of molded lips again. Hands messily entertained, breathing labored.

Shane could feel him underneath him, frame smaller and shaking like a leaf. He needed this, Shane knew he needed him to move faster. He could no longer prolong this.

He pushed in.

It was silent besides the small gasp that passed through his lips, unable to keep it in. Fucking gorgeous.

Shane drank in his shivering form. Thighs quaking, head thrown back and lips parted in ecstasy. Hands held tight to Shane's broad shoulders, abdominal muscles fluttering. 

Shane began moving.

Soft thrusts, pulling out and snapping back in. Forming a pace, a rhythm.

A bond.

It was not two young adults in bed, it was more. Sweat coursed down his forehead, and he moaned. Shane's heart yearned for him, for him to be closer. 

They were connected again, hands moving again. Shane's hips began to move quicker on their own command. Grunts and heavy pants filled the air, his body twitching as pleasure over took him.

It felt like every fiber in Shane's body needed this. He needed to feel him, feel his heart race erratically, thumping almost perfectly in time with his own. Chest to Chest and Hip to Hip- linked in the best of ways.

Moans grew louder, and higher pitched. Thrusts grew more frantic. Harder. Faster. More meaningful. Shane cracked open his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the beautiful creature beneath him.

"Ryan.. look at me.." Shane commanded, voice husky and spent and exhausted.

The boy's eyes cracked open, fluttering and struggling against themselves to not roll back into his head again.

Dark irises locked with light ones, and everything froze up again.

Shane lost himself in the depth of those murky eyes yet again, and he could barely feel the younger shake with the aftershocks. He looked down just to see him come down from his high, body glowing and tense from the post orgasmic shocks.

Ethereality.


End file.
